This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, and particularly to an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus capable of simultaneously depicting a human body in a symbolized pattern, a mark showing an ultrasonic probe position on the body and an ultrasonic tomograph on a display.
Recently, an increase in the functions of ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus has been remarked with the development of ultrasonic diagnosis techniques. Especially, apparatus is used which has the function of displaying ultrasonic images on a monitor displaying screen which also depicts adjacent the images a human body in a symbolized pattern having an ultrasonic probe position mark. Such a tomogram gives a simultaneous record of the ultrasonic probe position and the diagnosis portion which is clinically extremely convenient in the case of recording the ultrasonic image.
As shown in FIG. 1, an ultrasonic image 1 including a tomograph 1a is depicted on a monitor displaying screen MT while also showing simultaneously the human body in a symbolized pattern 2 and the ultrasonic probe position 3 on the human body neighboring with the image 1.
However, there is a shortcoming in the prior art that the position of the ultrasonic probe may be inaccurately displayed because the movement of the ultrasonic probe is not directly observed to display its position, but an operator indirectly writes the ultrasonic probe position on the human body symbolized pattern by a switch, for example a joy stick, on an operating panel.